Love or Obsession?
by xXxDemonica Di NoxisxXx
Summary: he was obsessed that much he would admit, in the beginning she dislike the idea of being engaged by force with a man she unwillingly wanted. is this really love or just an obsession?


T.P.O.V

I sat at my desk where thousands of papers lay scattered with many papers, now that the war with zero has ended I owned a small dojo that tutored boys of the tender age of 9 to 18 in the martial arts. I had met Miss Kaguya while I had been protecting her in a battle between zero and the black knights, and as a favor of the house to which she cared for, they had given her to me as a reward for such a bravery. I believe it has been 6 months since I had taken kaguya as my fiance by force. She had screamed and stomped and pouted for the majority of 3 months and as degrading as it must have been for her I could not bring myself to deny such a lovely girl, even at the age of 15. My young and beautiful fiance was all I had ever wanted in a woman. Kind, sweet, not afraid to speak her own mind, strong in will, but most of all intelligent. I had never taken notice of many women, at least not in the way that I had taken interest in Miss Kaguya, my little kitten. There was no way in hell that I would let her go willingly. Over my dead body

Her soft skin was so tempting, so pale in contrast to her long black hair. Her ever knowing eyes could see past my defenses. She was graceful, prideful, with a body made for sin only to be topped by a small mouth, a full lower lip that made her look like she was pouting when in reality she was really thinking hard. Just the very thought of her made my body react. But she would not even so much as see me, even after 6 months of engagement she has only spoken to me when it was needed or when she had something crude to say. To be quite frank, I didn't mind.

A knock had sounded at my study's door and I sighed "Yes, What is it?" I said and a very timid maid peered in casting her eyes wildly.

"Sir, Mistress Kaguya has denied both lunch and diner today, if she does not eat she will starve sir" she said, she was a cute girl probably 19 or so, fairly young to be a maid but during the weekened she served me and through out the weekdays she went to college. I sighed once more and she closed her eyes tightly awaiting what it was I had to say next. All of my new employees thought that I would beat them or touch them inapporpriately as many of their previous employers had most likely done so, which even though it did annoy me that they would think such horrid things of me I still managed to gain their trust.

"Do not worry Elizabeta, I will see her and make sure she eats" I said and I toyed with the idea in my head and then played it in my mind only to have something imaginary fly at my face. No doubt she would most likely do so. The maid curtsied slightly and disappeared closing the door behind her.

"Ah, my little kitten, why must you hate me so.." I whispered as I got up to go to her rooms where she stayed tightly locked inside.

K.P.O.V

I hated being engaged to man to whom I am being forced into marrying, it was something I could not stand for. But still there was something within this man that compeled me, made me want to come nearer. I was 15! I had a mind of my own I should be able to break off such an engagement. But I owed him my life, surely a loveless marriage was enough to make that up to him. I bit my lip as I say in front of a mirror in my rooms, candle light hit my face as I looked at my reflection. I looked well for a 15 year old girl, with pale silky soft skin, but my own will should be able to make any sane japanese man run far away from me.

_apperently not all men _came the unbidden thought and I bit my lower lip even more. A knock sounded at my door and a deep sultry voice said "May I come in?" I shivered unwillingly. _curse this body of mine! why must it like such a man, why does it even want him! _I told my self as I said "No"

"Miss Kaguya, you have not eaten, if you do not allow me in I will come in without permission" he said

"It is locked"

"Such flimsy locks only stop the maids and the onhand help, not me my dear little kitten" he said making me shiver all the more. "Answer me first, Why don't you break the engagement?"

"Is that what you want? to break off the engagement?"

"I-"

"I don't want to, why would I deny the woman whom I am infatuated with? Its impossible" he said and I shivered once more and I sighed and got up to let him.

Immediately he had grabbed my wrist just as I was about to move away. "At long last I see my unwilling bride" he murmured as he looked at my face and his eyes stayed staring at my lips and he slowly licked his and closed his eyes. I could not bring my self to hate such a man who tried so hard to give me the space that I did not deserve, nor can I hate the man who has protected me with his own life. "Well, What do you want" I said as dignified as I could and tried to take back my hand only to have his grip tighten on me. "I want what you will not allow me to get" He simply said and smiled crookedly as he re-opened his eyes.

"Who says I won't allow you?" I said _what the? who is this that is talking! why am I inviting him, more like tempting him, why did I say such a thing! _ I thought franticly and I tried once more to pull away from him to see if that made my mind come back to me but he pulled me toward him and I crashed into his strong chest and I yelped and shivered as I felt every bit of him pressed tightly against him. One hand was at the small of my back pushing me toward him as the other grabbed hold of my chin and jerked it roughly upwards and his lips slowly descended toward mine and kissed me roughly with unpent passion. I whimpered and my body molded more to his and my mind went blank. For my age I was very tall but still I was never thankful for it more than I was now. Why? I do not know. There is probably something within the female body that doesn't allow you to deny something it wants very badly.

T.P.O.V

She tasted amazing. My tongue battle hers for dominence and I growled as I pushed her backwards toward a near wall shoving a knee in between hers only to hear her whimper once more. "Your very tempting in that small kimono of yours to which you call a night gown. White silk suits you my little kitten" I said hoarsely not recognizing my own voice as I kissed again, getting rid of it quickly and anything that lay underneath until her soft skin was mine to explore. When I got to her hardened nipples I pinched and pulled and she gasped wildly and I took the chance to explore her mouth more thoroughly and moaned at the taste of her as my other hand went down to play with her clit and her very wet womanhood. "So wet" I murmured and she whimpered unable to find words I would guess and I smiled as I pushed two fingers into her enterance and saw as her eyes widened and she moaned as she clutched at my shoulders. "Kyoshiro!" she gasped and I loved how my name sounded coming from her mouth and I moved my fingers at a slow pace and when I went in deeper I could feel the thin membrane which named her a virgin. "yes?" I said barely able to say anything as I buried my face in her soft neck and sucked there hearing her moan and gasp as one hand massaged her left breast and the other continued to thrust into her not deep enough to break through the membrane. "What is it you want my little kitten?" I said biting back a curse as I felt her tight walls tighten further on my two fingers and I added another.

"Oh! please!" she said moaning.

"Please what?" I said teasing her further.

"Please just take me!" she said loudly and I couldn't deny her anything. "I don't know if I should"

"Oh please" She said as her hands came to undress me quickly. I stepped away from her and discarded my underclothes and went to her grabbing one of her legs and wrapping it around my waist as I slowly made my way into her and as I got to her virginity I moaned something similar to "are you sure?"

"You are my fiance, yes I am sure" she said stifling the pain by biting on her lip and I thrusted in as fast as possible, breaking through it and both of groaned. I awaited for her signal to start moving but I didn't know how long I would last in that alone. "So tight, so warm, so wet!" I said and she moved her hips and that was signal enough and I wrapped her other leg around me and I grabbed her hands and put them above her head. Thrusting hard.

"Oh!" she kept saying as she moaned and gasped and I thrusted harder and faster, as deep as I could go moaning as her name. I could feel her tighten even more around me making me groan and I knew that she was close.

"Come for me Kaguya!" I growled and it seemed that, that was all she needed to go over the edge screaming making me go over as well right afterward, I thrusted once, twice, three times and then stopped, laying my forehead against hers as I regain my composure. I pulled her to the small futon in the center and layed her there, holding her body close to mine as I covered our bodies with nearby covers.

"Kyoshiro?"

"Hm.." I said already falling asleep

"What do you think of children?"

"children, well I teach them why?"

"Yes I know but I mean what do you think of having children"

"I don't want children not yet anyway" I said as sleep finally over came me and I fell asleep holding the woman who was my current and probably my permanent obsession in my arms knowing well that she had falled asleep right after I had answered.

**(A/N: alrighty what do you think so far? good? if you want me to update the next chapter please review and tell me if I should continue please? pretty please? thank you!) **


End file.
